headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 711
"Home and the Hollow Heart" is the main story from issue #711 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. It was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Jackson Guice. Inks were provided by Denis Rodier with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Bill Oakley. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Jackson Guice with Suzanne Bourdages as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a July, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Lois Lane * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Ron Troupe * Maggie Sawyer * Conduit, Kenny Braverman * Jonathan Kent robot * Martha Kent robot * Lois Lane robot * Ramsey Murdoch * Lana Lang robot * Pete Ross robot * Smallville robot citizens * Metropolis judge * Metropolis federal prosecutor * Metropolis district attorney * Gas station attendant * Miguel * Pipeline * Cyborgs * Humans * Kryptonians * Robots * California/Oregon border * The Dakotas :* Faux Smallville * Metropolis :* Metropolis Municipal Court Building * Kryptonite :* Green kryptonite * Lucy Lane's sedan * Jonathan & Martha's borrowed pick-up * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Super-breath * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Superman: The Death of Clark Kent'' trade paperback. * Suzanne Bourdages and Android Images coloring/separation cover art credits are provided on the last page of this issue. * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/24. * This is the seventh chapter in "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * This is Jackson Guice's final work on ''Action Comics''. * Final appearance of Kenny Braverman; dies in this issue. * The vanity plate on the car Lois Lane is driving says "Lucy's", implying that the car actually belongs to her sister, Lucy Lane. * Maggie Sawyer appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #524. * Ron Troupe appeared last in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #101. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #46. * First and only known appearance to date of Gas World and the station's manager. * First and only known appearance to date of this particular Lois Lane robot; destroyed in this issue. * First and only known appearance of the Jonathan Kent robot; presumably destroyed shortly following the events of this issue. * First and only known appearance of the Martha Kent robot; presumably destroyed shortly following the events of this issue. * First and only known appearance to date of Miguel. He is the man with the pick-up truck driving Jonathan and Martha to the California/Oregon state border. * Final appearance of the Lana Lang robot. It appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #524. * Final appearance of the Pete Ross robot. It appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #524. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Navigation Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:July, 1995/Comic issues Category:Superman: The Death of Clark Kent/Issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Michelinie/Writer Category:Jackson Guice/Penciler Category:Denis Rodier/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Jackson Guice/Cover artist Category:Jackson Guice/Cover inker Category:Suzanne Bourdages/Cover colorist Category:Android Images/Cover colorist Category:Chris Duffy/Assistant editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories